gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Real Tag
Real Tag, released in Japan as Riaru Onigokko: Animated Movie, is an upcoming 2018 American adult computer-animated suspense action horror film produced by Glass Ball Productions, Chernin Entertainment and Scott Free Productions with animation provided by Creative Step Studio. Written and directed by Ash Brannon, it is a remake of the 2015 Japanese horror film Tag based on the novel Riaru Onigokko by Yusuke Yamada, and will star the voices of Chloë Grace Moretz, Anne Hathaway, Dakota Fanning, Tiffany Haddish, Kristen Wiig, and Jennifer Connelly. The film is currently scheduled to be released by 20th Century Fox on October 26, 2018 in Real D 3D and IMAX formats. Plot Mindy (Chloë Grace Moretz), a quiet high school girl, is cast adrift into an increasingly bizarre set of alternate realities in which each scenario ends in bloody carnage. Cast *Chloë Grace Moretz as Mindy, a quiet high school girl. Her Japanese counterpart is Mitsuko. *Anne Hathaway as Karen, a bride who is forced to marry a grotesque groom with a boar's head. Her Japanese counterpart is Keiko. *Dakota Fanning as Izzy, who is flanked by her friends and well wishers. Her Japanese counterpart is Izumi. *Tiffany Haddish as Amy, Mitsuko's friend who either readies her for combat or distracts her attackers. Her Japanese counterpart is Aki. *Kristen Wiig as Siri. Her Japanese counterpart is Sur. *Jennifer Connelly as Tanya. Her Japanese counterpart is Taeko. Production After the release of the original Japanese Tag film in 2015, Glass Ball Productions president Clive Nakayashiki saw the film and decided to do an American remake. In December 2015, Glass Ball announced that the film was in development, with 20th Century Fox distributing. Will Finn was originally the film's director, but was replaced by Ash Brannon. By April 2016, Fox set the film, titled Real Tag, for a October 26, 2018 release. In June 2017, it was announced that Chloë Grace Moretz, Anne Hathaway and Dakota Fanning were cast to provide the lead voice roles. The film is being animated by Creative Step Studio. Release Real Tag is scheduled to be released by 20th Century Fox on October 26, 2018 in the United States. The first trailer was released on June 22, 2018 and was shown before Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, Uncle Drew, and Ant-Man and the Wasp. Due to the popularity and preference of IMAX in 2D (as opposed to 3D) among filmgoers in North America, the film will be shown in IMAX theaters in only 2D domestically, but will be screened in 3D formats internationally. The film has been rated R by the Motion Picture Association of America for "strong bloody violence throughout, pervasive language, sexual references, and brief drug material." Box office projection In the United States and Canada, the film is projected to gross $43-$50 million in its opening weekend. In August 2018, a survey from Fandango indicated that the film was one of the most anticipated releases for the season. Overseas, it is expected debut to an additional $60 million, for a worldwide opening of around $100 million. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Upcoming films Category:2010s Category:2018 Category:Real Tag Category:Glass Ball Productions animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:Non-Universal films Category:Tag Category:Films directed by Ash Brannon Category:R-rated films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:3-D films Category:Adult films Category:Remakes Category:Films based on books Category:Horror films Category:Co-produced films Category:IMAX films